


Ben's Unforgettable Last Day of School

by bud16



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Arguing, Bench Sex, Boy's Locker Room, Boys Kissing, Bullies, Chair Sex, Classroom, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Enemies to Friends, Face Slapping, First Day of Summer Vacation, Floor Sex, Friends to Enemies, G-Spot, Hand Job, Kissing, Last day of school, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, School, School Bell, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, bench, blowjob, nipple pinching, rimjob, school sex, showering, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: It's the final day of school & Ben Tennyson couldn't wait to leave school & spend his summer vacation with his grandpa or so he thought





	Ben's Unforgettable Last Day of School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover1/gifts), [Eliwats22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/gifts).



Ben’s Unforgettable Last Day of School

It’s the final day of school which meant it’s the first day of summer vacation as every kid in school couldn’t wait for the final school bell to ring including a young boy name Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Ben was sitting patiently in his chair waiting for the final bell to ring as he can’t wait to go travel with his grandpa. Once the final bell rang, every kid threw their papers up into the air as they all rush out of their classrooms except for Ben as the teacher ask him to stay behind. Ben obeyed the teacher as they had a serious discussion. After their strict discussion, Ben would head towards his locker as he would clean it out. Once he got all of his belongings out, Ben would close his locker as he makes his way towards the exit as he can’t wait to spend his summer vacation with Grandpa Max as they get to travel America in Grandpa Max’s RV, but halfway towards the exit, Ben would soon spot the school’s bullies, Cash Murray & JT.

Cash: Where do you think you’re going, Tennyson?

Ben: None of your business. Now out of my way, there’s someone out there that’s picking me up.

JT: I don’t think they wouldn’t mind if they wait.

Ben: You didn’t!

Cash: We did.

JT: We told your grandpa that we were friends of yours & we wanted to spend some time with you before you leave with your grandpa on your summer vacation tour.

Cash: Now follow us or suffer a punishment that’s truly unimaginable.

Ben felt like a trap rat with nowhere to go as he starts running the opposite direction hoping to out run both Cash & JT. Cash & JT saw that Ben was trying to make a break, but they quickly chase after him as they caught him.

Cash: Where should we take you, Tennyson?

Ben: I don’t know what kind of plans that you got for me, but please let me go. It’s the last day of school & I really want to go spend my vacation with my grandpa.

JT: Don’t worry. You will. Right after we have some fun.

Cash: And since you ran away from us, you’re going to be punished for disobeying us.

JT: Let’s take him back to the classroom. I’m positive that no one is in there now.

Cash: Good idea.

Cash grabs a tight grip onto Ben’s shirt as he drags him back to their classroom. Once they arrive, JT would pick the lock as he unlocks their classroom door. Once JT opens the door, Cash soon shoves Ben into the classroom as both bullies enter as well. Once everyone was inside, JT quickly closes the door behind him as he then locks it to prevent Ben from running away again & from anyone to enter.

Ben: What are you going to do to me?

Cash: We’re going to have some fun with your body.

Ben: I don’t understand. What are you talking about?

JT: What Cash meant to say is that we’re going to have sex with you.

Ben was stun as he was shock to hear that Cash & JT wants to have sex with him in their classroom as he didn’t know what to do.

Ben: Why in the world would you want to have sex with me?

Cash: Because we want to.

JT: So strip for us or we’ll make you strip.

Ben gasp in fright as he was scared by JT’s words as he slowly starts removing his clothes in front of the bullies. Cash & JT grin evilly as they enjoy watching Tennyson stripping in front of them in their classroom. Ben’s face was completely red as he was totally embarrassed. Once he got all of his clothes removed, Ben Tennyson stood before Cash & JT completely naked in their classroom. Cash & JT grin as they both make their way towards Ben. Once got to him, JT would get behind Ben while Cash stands in front of him. Both boys slowly got down onto their knees as JT stares right at Ben’s butt while Cash got his eyes on Ben’s penis. JT slowly spread Ben’s butt cheeks apart while Cash licks his lips as they both move in as JT plants his face into Ben’s butt while Cash grabs the tip of Ben’s penis & slowly sucks the rest of it into his mouth. Ben let out a bone chilling gasp as he couldn’t believe what he’s feeling. Cash & JT would then put their hands on the back of each other’s heads as they make sure that the other doesn’t chicken out. JT would start licking Ben’s anus while Cash gulps down Ben’s penis. Ben just stood there in shock as he never imagines that his last day of school would ever be this as he starts playing with his nipples. Cash soon felt his own saliva dripping from his mouth as he continues to devour Ben’s penis while JT finally breaks through Ben’s anus as his tongue is now inside of Ben. Ben let out a very big gasp as he felt JT’s tongue moving around inside of him. Ben felt his body getting weak as he has a hard time remaining on his feet. While all of this was happening, Ben’s penis soon releases its pre-cum inside of Cash’s mouth. Cash was stun as he tasted Tennyson’s wonderful pre-cum as he couldn’t believe how warm & sweet it was as he latches his lips even tighter around Ben’s penis. Ben tries his best to have a calm mind, but the pleasure was too as he starts moaning & panting like a wild animal while his nipples got harder. Ben’s body was shivering very bad as it finally reaches its limits as Ben screams on the top of his lungs as he violently releases his white hot gooey cum deep inside Cash’s mouth. Cash moaned as he was shocked to feel the rapid flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his mouth. Cash knew that he didn’t have a whole lot of bit before his mouth would be completely full with Ben’s boy milk as he quickly starts drinking it. Once Ben was done with his orgasm, he slowly removes his hands away from his nipples as they were popping out of his chest while Cash & JT slowly remove their hands away from each other’s head as JT pulls his tongue back inside his mouth then gently removes himself from Ben’s butt & Cash slowly pulls his lips away from Ben’s penis. Cash & JT slowly move around Ben as Ben couldn’t remain on his feet as he collapses onto his knees while trying to catch his breath.

Cash: What’s the matter, Tennyson? Out of breath already?

Ben: That was too much.

Cash: But we’re only getting started.

Cash would walk over towards Ben as he help pick him up off his feet while JT stood right in front him. JT quickly got down onto his knees as he stares right at Ben’s penis while Cash positions his penis right at Ben’s wet anus. Ben gasps as he felt the warp tip of Cash’s penis touching his anus. JT quickly devours Ben’s penis as he viciously wraps his lips around it as he got a very tight grip on it. Ben whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed by JT’s lips as Cash grabs a hold of his chin. Cash made sure that Ben was looking at him as Cash forces his lips onto Ben’s. Ben moaned very loudly into Cash’s mouth as he couldn’t believe that he was being force to kiss the one guy that he absolutely hates as tears began to fall down on Ben’s face. Cash rams himself into Ben as he forces his penis onto Ben’s anus. Ben whimpers even louder into Cash’s mouth as he felt his anus being roughly shoved by Cash’s penis then Ben screams on the top of his lungs as he felt Cash’s penis ripping through his anus as it quickly enters his body. Ben was completely drained as he has no energy in his body, but Cash & JT would help keep Ben’s lifeless body up. Cash would slip his tongue inside Ben’s mouth as he roughly plays with Ben’s tongue. Ben closes his eyes as more tears continue to drip down Ben’s face. JT is viciously bobbing his head back & forth while deeply sucking on Ben’s penis. Ben could feel JT’s lips pulling the skin of his penis, but his brain is mainly focus on Cash’s penis inside his body. Cash moan into Ben’s mouth as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben’s eyes widen as he moan as he felt Cash’s pre-cum entering his body begins to shiver as he too soon release his pre-cum inside JT’s mouth. JT knew that he would get to taste Ben’s pre-cum as he continues to suck more & more of Ben’s penis. Ben & Cash soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as their kisses was getting more intense by the second. Cash kept on pounding away at Ben’s tight hot anus as he soon felt his body getting hot as sweat begins to slide down his body. Cash would start to moan as he felt his penis twitching inside of Ben as he soon let out his orgasmic cry into Ben’s mouth as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben whimpers very loudly into Cash’s mouth as he felt the rapid flow of Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to scream on the top of his lungs as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside JT’s mouth. JT was stun as he felt Ben’s boy milk rapidly releasing as he quickly starts gulping it down until there was nothing left. Once Ben & Cash were done with their orgasms, JT slowly pulls his lips right off of Ben’s penis. Ben gasps into Cash’s mouth as he was relieved to feel his penis out of JT’s mouth. Ben & Cash slowly remove their lips away from each other as Cash slowly backs away from Ben as Ben let out a big gasp of air as he was completely out of breath while dropping down to his knees.

Cash: Out of breath, Tennyson?

Ben slowly nods his head yes as he tries to catch a bit of air.

JT: Let’s take a break, Cash. We don’t want him over doing it.

Cash: You make a good point. We’ll pick up in a bit. Use this time to catch your breath. Come on, JT. Let’s go use the boy’s bathroom.

JT nods his head as he unlocks the classroom door as he peaks his out into the hallway to make sure that no is around. Once the coast was clear, Cash & JT quickly ran through the school towards the boy’s bathroom while being naked leaving Ben all alone in the classroom trying to catch his breath. Ben would use what little strength that he’s got as he stood up & searches through the classroom for something to drink. Ben would soon found 2 very large bottles of water as he quickly uncaps them & slowly chugs them down. Ben soon let out a big sigh of relief as he felt better knowing that he finally got his second wind & got something to drink before he got dehydrated. Ben quickly tosses the 2 very large bottles into the recycling bin & just in the nick of time as Cash & JT returns from their bathroom break. Cash & JT were stun to see Tennyson standing back up on his feet as they wonder what happen while they were away.

Cash: Looks like someone got their second wind.

JT: You ready for more?

Ben: If I must.

Cash: Since you suffered enough pounding, we both agree that you should pound us.

Ben: Is this a joke.

Cash: Are you questioning me?

Ben: You kidnapped me & force me to have sex with the both of you, so yes.

Cash: Alright then. I’ll show that I’m not joking.

Cash quickly lays himself on his back on the classroom floor as he lifts his legs up into the air as he shows off his anus to Ben & JT. Both Ben & JT felt their faces turning red as they couldn’t believe the sight of Cash’s hot anus.

Cash: Is this proved enough for you?

Ben slowly nods his head yes as he makes his way towards Cash. Once he stood in front of him, Ben slowly got down onto his knees as he quickly positions his penis right at Cash’s anus. Cash gasp as he felt the warm hot tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus. Ben firmly grips Cash’s ankles very tightly as he instantly starts ramming himself into Cash. Cash was stunned by Ben’s actions as he starts let out painful whimpering moans as he could feel his anus being roughly shoved on by Ben’s penis then Cash opens his mouth as he painful moans on the top of his lungs as he felt Ben’s penis ripping his anus as it slides on through until it’s completely inside of Cash. Cash was out of breath as he never experienced anything like that in his life as he now understands how Ben felt when he pounded him. Ben couldn’t help himself as he had a huge grin on his face as he starts ramming into Cash as his penis easily moves deeper into Cash. Cash soon realize that he now knows from Ben felt when he pounded him. Ben just kept grinning as he continues his vicious assault on Cash. Ben soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cash. Cash let out a stunning gasp as he felt Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up as is starts to shivers while his anus quickly closes its entrance while still having Ben’s penis inside. Ben whimpers as he felt Cash’s anus squeezing on his penis as he grips Cash’s ankles even tighter. Cash continues to let out whimpers as he tries his best to not let out a yelp as kept on enduring Ben’s assault. Ben soon felt sweat dripping from his body as he was getting hot then suddenly moans on the top of his lungs as he violently releases his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cash. Cash kept it in as long as he could, but he soon moans on the top of his lungs as he felt the rapid flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to release his own white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. JT let out a big gulp as he was stun to see how hot Cash’s body looks in his own boy milk. Once they both were done, Cash was completely drained as he tries his best to catch his breath while Ben slowly pulls his penis out of Cash’s anus. Cash moaned as he felt Ben’s penis sliding out of hole then moans even more as he soon felt Ben’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it oozes onto the classroom floor.

Ben: Looks like it’s your turn, JT. Hop onto the desk & lay yourself on your back.

JT: Yes sir.

JT was scared as he didn’t know what kind of plans Ben has for him as he obeys Tennyson’s wishes. JT quickly got up onto the desks as he lays himself onto his back. Ben soon joins JT as he lies on top of him. JT felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe that Ben is going to lie on top of him. Ben quickly positions himself as he gently places the tip of his penis onto JT’s anus. JT gasp as he felt the warm stickiness of Ben’s penis touching his anus.

Ben: You ready?

JT slowly nods his head yes as Ben slowly shoves himself forward as he felt his wet gooey penis pushing onto JT’s anus. JT gasp as he felt the wet gooeyness of Ben’s penis shoving on his anus as he tries his best to keep from making any noises, so he looks directly at Ben as he lunges forward & plants his lips onto Ben’s. Ben was stun as he didn’t expect to be kissed by JT, but he decided to go with the flow as he starts kissing JT right back. JT was very surprised that his former best friend is kissing him as they both slowly open up their mouths as their tongue are swirling around in each other’s mouth as Ben’s penis finally breaks through JT’s anus as it now inside of JT. JT’s eyes widen as he was in shock to feel Ben’s penis inside of him as he couldn’t control his emotions anymore as he wraps his arms & legs around Ben’s body. Ben was completely stun to feel JT’s arms & legs on his body as they both stare deeply into each other’s eyes as they both felt their friendship rebuilding itself as they both start letting out happy moans as Ben starts thrusting himself into JT. Cash was hearing everything as he slowly got back up onto his feet & was stun to feel his best friend bonding with Tennyson. This made Cash very angry as he angrily walks over towards them & rams his penis deep inside Ben. Ben let out a very big yelp into JT’s mouth. They both slowly pull their tongues out of each other’s mouths & stare at each other.

JT: What’s wrong, Ben?

Ben: I think Cash just ram his penis inside of me.

Cash: I sure did & you two are going to experience something that you’ll never forget.

Ben & JT knew that they’re in trouble as Cash is completely on top of them as Cash grips Ben’s hips very tightly causing Ben to let out a painful moan. Cash starts viciously thrusting himself into Ben as it causes Ben to move forward into JT. Both Ben & JT let out painful yelps as Ben could feel Cash’s penis moving deep inside his body while JT would feel the same way for Ben’s penis. Ben suddenly got all teary eyes as he knew that he’s going to suffer Cash’s punishment.

Cash: Welcome to your punishment, boys.

Cash continues his violently assault on Ben as he kept ramming his penis deeper & deeper into Tennyson’s hole while causing Ben to move himself deeper into JT. Ben & JT knew that they didn’t want Cash to hear their painful cries as they both smack their lips together & start tongue kissing each other while trying to keep from letting out any painful cries that would please Cash. Cash was getting angry as he can’t hear Ben or JT’s cries as his thrusts are getting more rougher. Ben & JT soon felt tears running down their faces as they both are extremely pain as they both felt their G-Spots being abused all because of Cash. Cash kept assaulting Ben’s hole as he soon screams on the top of his lungs as he violently releases white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben’s eyes widen as JT saw Ben’s reaction. Ben felt the viciously hot flow of Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of JT. JT’s eyes widen as he look directly into Ben’s eyes as he felt Ben’s piping out boy milk entering his body as it instantly causes JT to gush his white hot gooey cum all in between his & Ben’s body. Once all three boys were done, Cash quickly pull his penis out of Ben’s anus as Ben gasp into JT’s mouth. Ben was told JT with his eyes that he was relief that Cash’s penis out of his anus, but then starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt the rapid flow of Cash’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it easily slides right on out & starts leaking onto the classroom floor. Once Cash’s entire load as done oozing out of Ben’s hole, Ben & JT slowly remove their lips away from each other as Ben gently slowly moves his body off of JT’s as his penis slowly slides right out of JT’s anus then slowly plants his feet onto the classroom floor as he soon drops down onto his knees as he didn’t have any strength to stand up. JT soon let out a grunt as he felt Ben’s penis sliding out of his anus then starts moans as he felt Ben’s warm hot boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leaks onto the desk as he decided to rest on top of the desk. Once both Ben & JT felt their strength returning, Ben slowly got back up onto his feet while JT slowly moves his body off of the desk as he plants his feet onto the floor as he marches his way towards Cash.

Cash: What did you think? Was it awesome?

And with that JT viciously slaps Cash right across the face leaving Ben completely stunned as Ben wonders what’s happening. Cash was caught completely off guard as he rubs his cheek where JT slapped him.

JT: Why did you force Ben onto me? You wanna know what I think you did?

Cash: What?

JT: You raped Ben then try to get Ben to rape me. We were both helpless & you had full control. Some friend you are. I don’t ever want to be your friend, Cash Murray. We’re done! Period!

Cash was shock by the words that JT said as he quickly gathers up his clothes & ran right out of the classroom as he ran into the hallway completely buck naked leaving Ben & JT all alone in their classroom.

Ben: Why did you do that, JT? He was your best friend.

JT: Former best friend. I’m so sorry, Ben. I made a huge mistake in joining Cash. Could you please ever forgive me?

Ben: I might, but only if we have a proper sex between us.

JT: Absolutely. Could we repair our bond by doing a 69 on the floor?

Ben: Of course.

JT: Plus you can be top.

Ben: Thank you very much, JT.

JT: Your welcome.

And with that JT quickly lays himself onto the ground as Ben gently lies on top of his friend as they both are looking directly at each other’s penises. Ben & JT slowly lick their lips as they both gently grab a hold of the tip of each other’s penises as they gently suck the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths. Ben & JT really like the warm soft taste of each other’s penises inside their mouths as they both slowly bobble their heads up & down as they gently suck each other. Ben & JT couldn’t believe how warm & soft each other’s bodies felt against their skin as they both felt like they were in heaven as they continue devouring each other’s penises inside their mouths. They both soon felt the other’s penis twitching inside their mouths as then tasted each other’s pre-cum. They both were stun as they couldn’t believe warm & sweet each other’s pre-cum tasted inside their mouths as kept devouring each other. Ben & JT would soon use their lips to gently pull on each other’s penis while deeply sucking on it. Ben & JT soon felt their bodies shivering as they both exploded their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouth at the exact same time. Ben & JT eyes widen as they were shock to taste each other’s boy milk as they start gulping it down. Once they got done drinking each other’s boy milk they both slowly pull their lips away from each other as Ben slowly rolls right of JT’s body as they both took that time to catch their breath.

JT: You alright, Ben?

Ben: I’m fine. How about you, JT?

JT: I’m okay. I’m so glad that we’re friends again.

Ben: Me too, but I still can’t believe that you ended your friendship with Cash.

JT: He rammed himself into you which cause you to ram into me.

Ben: I know, but I’m talking about that slap.

JT: Oh! Well he deserved it after what he did to us.

Ben: I know that Cash can be rough, but I never imagine that you slap him across his face.

JT: Could we please forget about him & focus on us.

Ben: Okay.

JT: There’s something I always wanted to do, but afraid to do it because of you know who finding out.

Ben: What is it, JT?

JT slowly got back up onto his feet as he pulls out a chair & sat down in it.

JT: I always wanted you sit on my penis while I masturbate you while we kiss.

Ben’s face turn red as he couldn’t believe what his friend is telling him.

Ben: You seriously want to do that?

JT: Of course.

Ben: There’s no time like the present.

JT smiled as Ben walks over towards him as he repositions himself as he spread his butt cheeks apart & slowly sat down onto JT’s penis as it easily slides right through Ben’s anus. Ben let out a pleasurable moan as he happy to feel JT’s penis inside of him. Ben & JT soon turn their heads as they both stare at each other & slowly lean towards each other as their lips press against each other while JT slowly grabs a hold of Ben’s penis. Ben gasps into JT’s mouth as he was stun to feel JT’s warm hot left hand touching his penis. Ben & JT would swirl their tongues inside each other’s mouth while JT slowly start stroking Ben’s penis. Ben’s body shiver as he felt JT’s hand moving up & down on his penis as he continues his hot tongue kiss with his best friend. JT continues softly stroking Ben’s penis as their kiss is getting wilder as they both soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths, but that wasn’t the only thing that was leaking as Ben whimpers into JT’s mouth while his penis gushes out tons of pre-cum all over JT’s hand. JT gasp into Ben’s mouth as he was stun to feel so much pre-cum all over his hand as he continues stroking it. Ben & JT kept their eyes on each other as their sexual excitement for each other is rising very fast until they both reach their limits as JT erupts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben’s eyes widen as he felt JT’s penis exploding his boy milk deep inside of him as it was too much for him as Ben screams on the top of his lungs insides JT’s mouth as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands onto the classroom floor & some of it onto JT’s hand. Once they both were done, Ben & JT slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they gently pull away from each other while JT slowly releases his grip from Ben’s penis. Ben & JT didn’t take their eyes away from each other as they both smile & laugh.

Ben: I have to be honest, JT. That was fun.

JT: I’m glad that you liked it, Ben. But now it’s your turn.

Ben: Well there is something that I’ve wanted to do.

JT: Let’s do it right now while we have the chance.

Ben: Are you sure? It might be too much for you.

JT: Don’t worry. I can handle it.

Ben: Alright, if you say so. I want you to lie on your back on the desks & I’ll show you want I’ve always wanted to do.

JT: Sure thing, but you might want to get off of my penis first.

Ben: Oops! I forgot about that.

Ben slowly lifts himself up off of JT’s penis as he steps away from him, but once JT’s penis was out Ben starts moaning as he felt the rapid flow of JT’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the classroom floor. JT slowly stood back up onto his feet as he makes his way over to the desk where he original laid. JT would hop back onto the desk as he lays flat on his back as Ben stands right in front of him.

Ben: You look absolutely look adorable like that.

JT: Thanks. You look absolutely cute when you’re on top of me.

Ben’s face quickly turns red as he knew expected anything like that coming JT.

Ben: You ready?

JT: I sure am.

Ben slowly open up JT as he positions his penis right at JT’s anus, but it quickly sank in as it slides right on through JT’s anus & enters JT. JT gasp as he was stun to feel Ben’s penis back inside as he tries to calm himself down. Ben then places his hands on JT’s thighs as he slowly starts thrusting himself into JT as his penis is moving deeper into JT. JT let out a surprising gasp as he was surprise to feel Ben’s penis moving as he felt his body moving in sync with Ben’s thrusts as he didn’t have anything to grab a hold of. Ben continues his slow thrusts as he slowly picks up speed. JT continues to moan louder as he felt Ben’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Ben couldn’t help himself as he had to smile at JT as he soon releases his pre-cum inside his best friend. JT gasped as he felt Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as his anus quickly latches onto Ben’s penis. Ben gasped as he felt the power of JT’s anus as he continues his progress. JT was amazed of how much strength Ben had left after what he had been through. Ben would feel sweat dripping from his body as he burning up then suddenly moans on the top of his lungs as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside JT. JT was left speechless as he has his mouth wide open as he felt Ben’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it causes JT to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Ben slowly pulls his penis out of JT’s anus as JT lets out a sigh of relief as he no longer felt Ben’s penis inside of him, but quickly starts moaning as he felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the classroom floor.

JT: Thank you for pounding me, Ben.

Ben: You’re welcome. I’m very happy that we’re friends again.

JT: Me too. Let’s go grab our things & get the showers. We both completely stink.

Ben would take a whiff of himself as he starts gagging of how bad the smell was.

Ben: Your right.

JT would slide himself off of the desk as he & Ben makes their ways to their clothes as they both scoop them all up as JT opens the classroom door as he sneaks his head outside to make sure that no one is around. Once he saw no one, Ben & JT quickly ran outside the classroom as they both would run towards the boy’s locker room. Once they successfully made it, they both would drop their clothes as they both were happy that they didn’t get caught, but Ben would hear the shower water running as he knew that he & JT aren’t the only ones there.

Ben: We got company, JT.

JT: Who would be here?

Ben: There’s only one other person that I could think of & I’m hoping that I’m wrong.

JT: You really think that ‘he’ would come here?

Ben: Who knows? There’s only one way to find out.

Ben & JT quietly tiptoe around the boy’s locker room as they try to see who’s taking a shower. Once they got a good look at who’s showering, they both were stun to see that it was Cash Murray as they wonder how long he’s been underneath the showerhead as they didn’t know if the water was warm or cold. Ben took a quiet gulp as he decided to find out. Ben continues to quietly approach Cash as he extends his right hand to feel water’s temperature. Once the water hit Ben’s hand, Ben quickly move backwards as it was scolding hot. Ben was worried that Cash could suffer some serious damage as he took a risk & turn the shower water off. Cash was stun to see Ben & more shocked to see him turning off the water as he was boiling mad.

Cash: What the heck! Why did you turn off my shower water?

Ben: I did it for your safety, Cash. I didn’t know how long you were underneath that scolding hot water. You could have serious injuries.

Cash: I don’t care. Just leave me alone.

Ben had enough of Cash acting like a baby as he walk up towards him & gave him a slap that he never ever felt before. Cash’s eyes widen as he was stun to feel his face being slapped by Ben as he places his right hand over his cheek where Ben had slapped him.

Ben: I’m sick & tired of you acting like a baby, Cash. Grow up! JT is frightened to death because of you & so am I, but I truly care about your safety. Even JT is worry about you.

Cash: He is?

Ben: Of course. He might not show it, but I know him. And he’s truly worry about you, Cash. Could we all start over & be friends?

Cash: I don’t know how to be a good friend.

Ben: Don’t you worry, I’ll teach you, but first let’s get you cool down before you really get sick.

Ben would help Cash out of the showers as JT soon join him as they both help carry Cash towards the benches. Once they got to the benches, Cash slowly sat down as his body was giving off so much heat?

JT: How are we going to cool him off, Ben?

Ben: I got an idea, but I would like your permission to do it.

JT: Wait a minute! Are you seriously suggesting that option?!?

Ben slowly nods his head yes as JT gave Ben the thumbs up as Ben was happy. Ben would stand right in front of Cash as he soon drops down to his knees as Ben got a good view of Cash’s penis.

Cash: What are you doing?

Ben: I’m showing you how to be a good friend through the power of sex.

Cash let out a stunning gasp as he was stun what Ben just said.

Ben: Please open up your legs.

Cash obey Ben as he slowly opens up his legs as he penis was very tiny from the extreme heated shower. Ben chuckle as he licks his lips & lean forward to start licking the head of Cash’s penis. Once Ben’s tongue made contact with Cash’s penis, Cash let out a surprising gasp as he didn’t expect Ben to be licking the head of his penis. After a few more licks, Cash soon let out a whimper as he felt his penis growing as he became horny. Ben smiled as he happy to see Cash’s big penis as he slowly wraps his lips around the head. Cash let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Ben’s warm hot lips touching the head of his penis. Ben then slowly devours the rest of Cash’s penis into his mouth then firmly wraps his lips around the skin of Cash’s penis as he slowly start bobbing his head up & down while sucking on it. Cash quickly starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he slowly enjoys the sweet pleasure of Ben’s hot lips pulling the skin of his penis while sucking on it then Cash soon gasp as he release his pre-cum inside Ben’s mouth. Ben’s eyes widen as he tasted Cash’s pre-cum, but he decided that he shouldn’t cum yet as he slowly pulls his lips off of Cash’s penis.

Cash: Why did you stop?

Ben: I want us both to feel good, so we’re going to be doing a 69 on the same bench that you’re sitting on, so please lay down on his back while I get on top of you.

Cash slowly nod his head yes as he did what Ben asks as he lays flat on his back on the bench. Once Cash felt comfortable, Ben slowly positions himself as they both are now staring at each other’s penises. Ben & Cash smiled at the sight of seeing each other’s penises as they both slowly wrap their lips around each other’s heads as they both devour the rest of each other’s penises into their mouths as they then wrap their lips around each other’s penises. Ben & Cash were surprise to feel how warm each other’s penis taste inside their mouths as they both slowly start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking away at each other. While they continue sucking each other, Cash would slowly understand what Ben was saying as he could feel Ben’s warm soft lips pulling the skin of his penis while sucking on it as he decided to do the same. Ben could feel the difference of the time Cash sucked him in the classroom & right now. They both soon felt their penises twitching as they release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Ben & Cash were stun the sweetness of each other’s pre-cum as they both slowly bobble their heads a bit faster while they both their bodies burning up. Ben & Cash are trying their best to savor this sweet moment, but they both soon release their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths at the exact same time. Once they both felt the flow of each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both start drinking until there was nothing left. Once they both got done drinking each other’s boy milk, they both slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penis as Ben slowly removes himself off of Cash’s body as he walk back over to JT.

Ben: How was it, Cash?

Cash: It was different.

Ben: Are you learning how to treat others the way they like to be treated?

Cash: I think so.

Ben: Good! We’ll continue this in the shower. JT, why don’t you go clean up & if Cash tries anything to harm me, I’ll let you know.

JT: Okay, Ben. Please me careful. I still don’t trust him.

Ben: Don’t worry, JT. Once I’m done with him, he’ll learn the value of kindness. Shall we?

Cash slowly nods his head yes as he & Ben make their way towards the shower where Cash nearly burned his body.

Ben: I’m setting the water temperature this time. I don’t want us to have burnt skin while we clean each other.

Cash: Okay.

Ben would set the water temperature as the water came pouring down. Ben would place his hand underneath the running water as he pleased how good it felt as he stood underneath the showerhead as he felt the warm water help wash away any wet gooey cum spots that he had on his body as well as that strong sexual odor. Once he felt he was clean, he would step out underneath the showerhead as he allow Cash to have his turn, but Ben knew that Cash had already washed himself, but he still wants him to have a proper shower before starting his summer vacation. Cash slowly stood underneath the showerhead as Ben soon joins him as Ben helps wash Cash’s body properly.

Ben: Since we’re both clean now, let’s pound each other one final time before saying goodbye until the next school year.

Cash: Okay.

Ben: I would like for you to go first.

Cash: Sure.

Ben slowly moves to a different position as he got down onto his hands & knees as he puffs out of his anus while wiggling his butt. Cash felt his face turning bright red as he slowly walk over towards Tennyson. Once he got there, Cash slowly got down onto his knees as he was right behind Ben & positions his penis right at Ben’s anus. Ben gasped as he felt the tip of Cash’s penis touching his anus as Cash then gently places his hands onto Ben’s hips. Cash took a deep breath as he slowly thrusts his penis forward as it easily slides right through Ben’s anus & enters Ben’s body. Ben let out a surprising gasp as he stun to feel Cash’s penis as Cash slowly thrusts his penis into Ben. Ben soon let out a whimpering moan as he felt Cash’s penis sliding gently inside his body. Cash continues his slow study pace as he slowly picks up speed as he felt his penis going even deeper into Ben’s body. Ben’s eyes widen as he felt Cash’s penis moving deeper, but he would also feel his body moving in sync with Cash’s thrusts. Cash soon let out a gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben gasp as he felt Cash’s pre-cum entering his body, but Ben’s body has completely gotten use to Cash’s pre-cum as Ben’s body didn’t tense up & his anus didn’t squeeze on Cash’s penis. Cash was surprise to feel his penis wasn’t being squeezed on as he continues thrusting. Cash was so confused as he kept pounding at Ben until he reaches Ben’s G-Spot. Ben soon yells on the top of his lungs as he felt the warm hot tip of Cash’s penis pushing on his G-Spot. JT heard Ben’s yell as he stop what he was doing as he rushes to see if his best friend was alright. Once he got there, JT was surprised as Cash was gently pounding his best friend, didn’t understand why Ben was moaning.

JT: You okay, Ben?

Ben: I’m alright. Cash just found by G-Spot.

JT: Your G-Spot?

Ben: It’s a very super sensitive spot inside the human body & Cash just happen to found mine.

JT: Oh! So was that the reason why you yell.

Ben: That’s right. I’m sorry if I interrupted your shower.

JT: It’s okay. I’m happy that you’re alright.

Ben: Trust me. If he hurts me, I’ll let you know.

JT: Okay. You two continue having fun.

JT would head back to his shower as Cash continues pushing onto Ben’s G-Spot. Ben felt his body getting hotter as he continues to feel Cash’s penis pressing on his G-Spot. Cash was burning up as he was completely cover in sweat then moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben as it also hits Ben’s G-Spots. Ben’s eyes widen as they could as Ben screams on the top of his lungs as he felt Cash’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as well as hitting his G-Spot as causes Ben to unload a massive amount of white hot gooey cum all over the shower floor. Once they both were done, Cash slowly remove his hands off of Ben’s hips as he then gently pull his penis out of Ben’s anus. Once he got his penis out, Cash was stun to see how big Ben’s anus was open as the flow of his boy milk easily oozes its way out of Ben’s anus as it leaks down onto the shower floor.

Ben: Sorry that you have to see that, Cash. I use my anus as gotten use to yours & JT’s penis.

Cash: Don’t apologize. It looks super hot to see my entire load oozing out of your open hole.

Ben felt his face turning red as he didn’t expect Cash to say that.

Ben: I don’t know if I can stand, but I’m willing to pound you if you’re up to it?

Cash: Heck yeah! Let’s do this.

Ben: Excellent. Let’s get underneath the water & get this started.

Cash smiles as he help drag Ben underneath the showerhead as they both felt the warm water hit their bodies as they both are on their knees as Ben is right behind Cash. Ben would slowly place the tip of his penis onto Cash’s anus. Cash gasped as he felt the warp soft tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus then it suddenly slides right on through Cash’s anus as it now inside of Cash. Cash let out a breathtaking gasp as he was stun to feel Ben’s penis. Ben then places his hands over Cash’s chest as he took a deep breath & thrusts himself into Cash. Cash let out a shocking yelp as he felt Ben’s penis moving deep inside his body, but once he turns his head to see Ben, they both stare into each other’s eyes as their lips slowly met each other as they both start kissing each other. Both Ben & Cash slowly let out a sexually moan into each other’s mouths as they both slowly start tongue kissing each other while Ben continues to thrust himself into Cash. Cash continues to moan inside Ben’s mouth while continue his oral tango with Ben. Ben & Cash kept their eyes lock onto each other as Ben soon gasp into Cash’s mouth as he release his pre-cum inside of Cash. Cash gasp into Ben’s mouth as he stun to feel Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly starts tensing up & his anus quickly close its entrance with Ben’s penis still inside. Ben gasped as he felt Cash’s anus squeezing his penis to death, but continues to thrust himself. Ben & Cash both were feeling hot due to the warm water & their sexual feelings for each other as they were deeply moaning into each other’s mouth. Ben felt a bit dizzy as he couldn’t handle anymore as he soon moans on the top of his lungs inside Cash’s mouth as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cash. Cash soon moans on the top of his lungs inside Ben’s mouth as he felt the rapid flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan even louder into Ben’s mouth as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the shower floor. Once they both were done, Ben & Cash slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then gently remove their lips away from each other as Ben slowly remove his hands off of Cash’s chest as Ben gently pulls his penis out of Cash’s anus then Cash gasp as he felt the open gap in his anus as he was stun to no longer feel Ben’s penis, but he soon moans as he felt Ben’s boy milk oozing out his anus as it drips down onto the shower floor. Ben soon moves away from Cash as he would stand right in front of him.

Cash: Thank you very much, Ben. I think I understand what you mean to be kinder to people.

Ben: I hope so because I don’t know if I can do that again. Let’s clean up & have an unforgettable summer vacation.

Cash smiled as he slowly got up onto his feet as he helps Ben clean the shower floor of any wet gooey cum spots that he left behind. Once the floors were sparkling clean, Ben & Cash soon dry their bodies off as they make their way towards their clothes. Once they got there, they both were shock to see JT fully dress as they both quickly put their clothes on before someone catches. Once they were dress, all three boys would exit the boy’s locker room then exit the school as they said goodbye to each other as they won’t forget their incredible final day of school.


End file.
